


Home Among The Gumtrees

by reinadefuego



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: All she wants is to live in the forest. Is that so hard to understand?Written for challenge #561 - "bliss" at femslash100.





	Home Among The Gumtrees

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song by Wally Johnson & Bob Brown.

It's quiet here. The birds chirp above them, the water laps at the lake's edge in the distance.  
  
The house is perfect. Maureen found a place for them but she doesn't understand why Suzanne keeps trying to leave. No one knows they're here. It's a quaint little hut meant just for them.  
  
This is  _their_  home now. They can live here, away from the prison. Suzanne can write, never having to worry about a thing, and she'll be there to listen as the words come together, flowing from her mind onto the paper.  
  
Eventually they could marry.  
  
"We have to go back, we're going to miss out on dinner!"  
  
Maureen groans. Suzanne doesn't understand yet and that's okay, she will eventually. "Let's just go inside, we can have dinner here."  
  
Suzanne shakes her head, hands up as a solid barrier between them.  
  
This isn't heaven.  
  
Maureen looks angry, but that isn't her fault. Taystee keeps telling her not to blame herself for what others do and she tries not to. She really does.  
  
"I'm going to go," she gestures over her shoulder, "and I will see you later."  
  
"Suzanne, please, stay with me!"  
  
She scratches the side of her head momentarily and goes to speak but the words are quick to scatter and evade her tongue.  
  
One glance and Suzanne notices the look Maureen wears.  
  
Like the heavy ache she feels right before her period starts, the pieces come together: the prison has it wrong.  
  
She is  _not_  Crazy Eyes.


End file.
